It is a matter of common experience that changing and installation of automobile tires can be physically demanding and this task is even more exhausting in case of larger tires such as those used on some SUV's. In order to replace a flat or damaged tire with a new tire the vehicle must be lifted above the ground, the damaged tire removed and the replacement tire lifted and rotated to the proper level and alignment to be mounted on the hub.
The difficulties and problems associated with removal of flat or damaged tires and replacing them with a new tire have received considerable attention in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,367,546 issued to Roman M. Rodriguez on May 6, 2006 discloses using a tire jack for lifting a spare tire to the proper level for installation.
U.S. Pub. No. 2011/0203091 A1 published Aug. 25, 2001 describes a tire changing device for lifting and positioning the tire at the desired level.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,188,657 B2 issued to Dido Bond on Mar. 13, 2007 discloses a machine for fitting and removing vehicle wheel tires.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,371,485 B1 issued to Stephan Rosenplanter on Feb. 12, 2013 discloses a spare tire holder and installation for a vehicle.
Notwithstanding the aforementioned patents and other prior art patents, there is still a dire need for efficient and simple tire change which is less arduous to use than the devices which are presently available.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device for changing and installing tires for vehicles such as cars and SUV's.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a device for removal of damaged tires from a vehicle and replacing it with a replacement tire which does not require lifting the tire, some of which may be heavy to handle when raised to an elevated level in order to accomplish the change.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device for changing and replacing tires which is less time consuming and less strenuous than using the devices which have heretofore been available.
The foregoing and other advantageous features of the present invention will be more fully described and appreciated from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.